Dragons of a Blazing Sun
by kentic tendros
Summary: John decrasbo returns to tarsis and saves the city from the dragon armies. forms a battallion and wipes half the Draconians in existance of the face of Krynn.


Disclaimer: most of these characters are mine but the names you recognize belong to Weiss and Hickman.

**Dragons of a Blazing Sun**

By Kentic Tendros

Chapter 1

Within the city of Tarsis (a desolate run down city ever since the cataclysm) there is an inn that is very popular not only for the rooms but for food and drink as well. The innkeeper's name is John Decrasbo he is a well built and relatively smart man who is also known to the people of Tarsis as Titan. He gained this nickname after The War of the Lance because he had fought along side the knights of Solamnia at Palanthas and took many wounds, but despite all that kept on fighting. He was offered a knighthood but said he would rather go back to Tarsis and reopen his inn and make sure the people of the city were all right. He agreed to an armed escort back to Tarsis just to make the knights feel more secure about him leaving Palanthas.

As he arrived in the city, and saw the damage done by the dragon army he went strait to the site of his old inn, and found it completely destroyed. And as he sifted through the wreckage he found what he had been looking for, an iron door with a brass ring to open it. He lifted the door and to his surprise found a majority of the citizens of the city there. If it were another man maybe they would have yelled but John just asked, "How did you all get here?"

One of the other men spoke up and said, "We remembered the old stories about when your great great grandfather first build this inn. And said to the people of the city "if ever there is need, come to the golden dragon inn and hide in the wine cellar I've made a door of iron with a brass handle to protect it." And we believed those stories and they were accurate."

"Well you've all known me long, and I say to my ancestors you must have been very aware of the danger in the world to make it so these people who's ancestors were your friends live on through there full lives," John replied looking up at the sky.

"John we just want let you know we thank you for keeping the inn open all these years, it was our savior during the raid because for some reason the dragon army could not open the door," said Carthas Filrum (a merchant of metals and jewelry).

"Well I learned at Palanthas that a Draconian can't touch brass or they die instantaneously. So that means that if a Draconian tried to get in they would have turned to stone and then crumble to dust, and then the wind would have blown away there remains," john replied.

"So we are safe in the cellar until the dragon armies leave?" Carthas asked

"Well I'm not sure the hinges will still be able to withstand a dragon stomp any more they may be old and frail so the dragon may just break through it and burn you all alive?"

"John the dragons tried that it didn't work they couldn't break through we are safe as long as the dragons don't find out how to grab the handle and pull."

"Don't worry Carthas the ring is to small for a dragon's claw to fit through or else they would have tried that when they were here."

"Well john this deserves a great celebration in the town square or what's left of it any way," said Denuran Bildry the captain of the guard, "I will start the arrangements my self this will be a celebration none shall forget."

"Denuran why do you have to do it you'll have other duties like helping rebuild the city," john said, "I'll make the arrangements you do the job you're paid to do."

"John you know what I'm like, when I say I'm going to do something I won't let anyone else do it for me."

John laughed and gave Denuran a huge. As the citizens of the city evacuated the cellar john turned to Carthas and said, "Carthas I thank you for doing what I said and bring everyone to the cellar."

"Well I had to do you the favor I've owed you since we were about eight," he said sarcastically, "I would have done that even if I hadn't owed you though," he said in a more serious tone, "you did a good job in Palanthas I heard, they sent us a message after the battle, before the raid that is."

"Carthas you should go help Denuran he may not want anyone to know but he will need help, he always does."

"Like old times eh john?"

"Yeah just like old times."

"Well I guess we should get to what we're going to do I'll see you at the celebration later I expect."

"Yeah well I'll be on watch for a little while but I'll be there." They shook hands and walked off to what they were going to do. They had a lot of work to do so that the city could be lived in again but with the help of every citizen they got some temporary shelters up for every family and person. After the work on the shelters was completed they gathered all the food and things for the celebration and started setting up this would be the greatest gathering of people in Tarsis' history. When all the preparations were made and the citizens were gathered around the wreckage of the golden dragon inn they just had to wait for the guest of honor. When John can up to the party he was accompanied by a man no one had ever seen before so every one was silent waiting to be introduced to this companion of john's.

"Everyone this is someone you have not seen for almost 22 years," john said.

"Is that no it can't be, Telinac is that you?" said Denuran.

"Yes Denuran it's me," said Telinac.

"Ha ha ha you're back I can't believe it where have you been all these years we all missed you after you left."

"I've been in Silvinost for all this time Tanis invited me to stay with him and Laurana I learned to fight and I learned strategy but I've really missed you all." After he said this all the citizens who remembered him got up and greeted him in a way they would an old friend seen on a regular bases.

"Telinac how did you know that john would be coming home today?" Denuran asked him.

"Well it was john actually he sent me a message about a month ago saying he was almost back to Tarsis so I decided to come home and see everyone."

"Well you know you're always welcome to stay with me your house kind of got fried."

"Yeah I can see that it seems the whole city got fried. Was this a raid or a frontal assault?"

"We haven't figured that out yet so we told everyone it was a raid to keep them calm."

"Smart move Denuran."

"Ah well I've done other things that take away from that one piece of good judgment."

"Don't we all know that, you have always been thick headed."

"Well I wouldn't go that far, actually I would." They all started laughing Denuran most of all. They talked all night over ale and meat of old times and times spent apart but john was the one who talked the least of his adventures.

"John why do you not talk to us, you have had the most adventures of all," Denuran asked

"Oh well I just had a thought about what happened at Palanthas."

"John there was a battle what difference does it make what happened there that won't happen any where else?"

"Nothing accept that we won in Palanthas by using brute force and cheep tricks to kill the dragons so the Draconian didn't have air cover. It was a massacre and even the dragon armies don't deserve such brutality."

"John what brutality there is very little brutality in war even for a Draconian."

"I know but with the tower safe for the time being we are going to need to protect it aren't we?"

"Yes but we will worry about that when the time comes."

"You are right but what do we do about the city?"

"We resurrect the city watch and the guard."

"No that won't be enough we need an elite core of fighters to defend this city from another attack and no we will not call it Carthas's Crusaders you know what trouble that got us in the last time."

"Hey it wasn't that bad," Carthas retorted

"You call being stuck in a Draconian dungeon for a year not that bad. They caught us because you and Denuran had to go gallivanting around in chain mail dresses."

"Oh yea I forgot how uncomfortable they were to wear, I still have mine."

"Ha ha you what why'd you keep it? I sold mine years ago and you kept yours you are one insane pack rat of a merchant Carthas," Denuran laugh. Carthas gave them all a backward smile and stared at his boots.

Just then a runner came up and said, "John my scouts confirm about 80 Draconian and 4 dragons out side the city walls in the woods waiting till morning to strike."

"Good work Galmek just go alert the men and tell them the hunt is on."

"Sir," Galmek saluted and ran toward the garrison building (well what was left of it anyway)

"John what does that command mean anyway?" Denuran asked.

"It was a phrase that we used in Palanthas that meant _the battle is on to arms_."

"Ah well that makes sense now so where do you want us?"

"Nowhere for now. Telinac I need your Elvin sight to see how far away they are exactly."

"O fine see you two later," Telinac said. "John why do you need my help?"

"Because your eyes are four times better then mine and I need to see something in the woods."

"What do you think is out there?"

"I don't know but my best bet is a strike force of what's left of the dragon armies."

"Ah well then you would be right about that."

"How do you know that?"

"John it's me, I can see them from here they don't really bother to hide themselves very well."

"Well that is true they aren't very bright outside of battle and even then they are to brutal and unorganized to care."

"John their fires are being put out and they are marching toward the city."

"What, Sound the alarm attack to the north wall to your positions." As John and Telinac ran towards the armory for their weapons all the while hearing screams of "to arms to arms" and "hurry to the cellar all women and children to the cellars" and "all able bodied men and fighters to the armory and to the wall" they ran into Denuran and Carthas.

"John why did you sound the alarm?" Denuran asked.

"Because Telinac saw a strike force from the dragon armies in the woods and they started to march toward the wall."

"But how our scouts would have seen them hours ago."

"Not necessarily the man that came to me earlier and said that the strike force was there said they would wait till morning but it seems they chose to march a little to early."

"Damn why now, how many are there?"

"90 or about that and 4 dragons one of them is ice," Telinac said.

"What! Why would ice be here he only worries about protecting his territories not fighting for cities and military targets."

"I don't know but he's here and that's all I know about it."

"Well then how are we going to fight him?"

"Like that," said Telinac pointing straight up at a legion of copper and bronze dragons with saddles and Dragonlances and riders.

"Where did they come from?"

"They are what's left of the dragon mounted from Palanthas sent to help by the council of Solamnia."

"Holy shit there is about fifty of them."

"We are going to need about that just to kill ice."

"Okay but how do we get our men armed and ready in moments that we don't have?"

"What men we have armed already will hold the wall for a little while."

"Okay but what about the rest of the city how do we protect that there aren't enough men to defend every wall."

"We don't need to the city spreads to far to defend with the men that we have but we can set up temporary boundaries that we can defend."

"Right now lets get to the armory and the wall." They ran to the armory and when they arrived they saw a plausible sight the men in the city were all armed and ready to fight in chain mail and steal plate armor. "Where in hell did you get all that?"

"We kind of raided Carthas' shop for the armor but the rest was already here." Said lieutenant Bernal.

"Oh well that's okay, hey why my shop?" complained Carthas.

"Well your shop was the one that had surviving armor to use the others we checked were flattened and all the metal melted in to twisted blobs."

"You do know that I either want all of this back or two silver pieces for each after this."

"Only two silver pieces you originally sold them for five gold pieces."

"Yea well you're my friends and the city needs defending so lets go already." All the men of the city charged out of the armory to their posts and awaited the imminent attack. Just then a blast of hot red flame shot down from the sky as a red fly overhead and blew away twelve men. At this the Dragon riders charged and slew him with Dragonlances and cold steal. As the red fell from the sky the battle opened on the ground with the commanders shouting "don't let them on the wall and don't stab them they may turn to stone if some get on the wall kill them and push them off fast or they may explode or melt to acid." All the while the archers were loosing volleys of arrows from their longbows that struck down Draconian before they could reach the wall.

Very few made it to the wall and when they reached the top where killed and sent back to the bottom of the wall were they either melted away and killed what ever others were down there or turned to stone and crushed them. But the ones that did the most damage where the Baz because they explode when killed so if they were not sent off the wall they blew a chunk of it away but if sent off the wall they would destroy what ever was around them.

The carnage roared to an insufferable sound that could be heard through to the cellar of the golden dragon. It echoed off the walls as if the battle was down there with the citizens of the city. But above ground it was much worse the city watch and armed men of the city were being killed and killing as fast as the mounted lancers were flying into the dragons. The blood rushed in John's ears as the battle raged on and he struck down every draconian in his way, "Telinac I need you!"

"Yes John what is it?" Telinac replied.

"What is that charging from he forest?"

"A horde of goblins and a few hobgoblins but they are breaking ranks as they reach the carnage ridden battle field and rush to join the fight."

"Right. Denuran take your group to the left flank of that mass and cut off their escape from the north then they'll have to hit the wall at full force. The charge from behind and take them from the rear."

"Got it John. Okay, third group come with me and keep as quiet as possible," Denuran screamed to his men. Blood and wounds covering his body Denuran lead his men to the woods to cut off the goblins escape route when great bronze dragon fell from the sky and crashed into the ground in front of his party. "Get that dragon up and find his rider."

"Found Him sir he's nothing but a twisted blob of steal and flesh though." Said one of his men.

"Right get him of that saddle and lay him in the trees there."

"Okay but what do we do with the dragon?"

"Get him up and see if he's still alive. Then get him to safety."

"Yes sir, um sir you should come have a look at this."

"What is it?"

"Well it's a name engraved in his scales with fire."

"What does it say?"

"Flare, why? Does that name mean anything to you?"

"Actually yes, that means that I have finally found an old friend."

"What, who?"

"Malekdros, you have been busy haven't you," Denuran said walking around the dragon looking at its battle scars. "Corporal Jarnek, bring me some water and get him up off the ground." As the soldiers got Malekdros off the ground and on his feet he turned to Denuran and said, "Well we meet again young Denuran."

"Well I am not so young anymore Malek it's been twenty three years since the day we meet."

"I can see that, you have grown into a fine leader I see your men are quick to obey orders without complaint."

"That is because I do the same amount of work that they do and sometimes the same tasks to show that no man is above the responsibility of working to help the group."

"Ah, well, that is true and it is good you realize that many men believe that with rank comes the responsibility to be lazy and order others around. Which then leads to a disoriented group of people that have no idea what's going on when they are attacked."

"Well, I would not go as far as to say my men are perfect but they listen and understand what needs to be done."

"Just the same you are their commander and their friend which makes you a man of great strength."

"Come lets get you to safety, you need rest."

"No Denuran, I can still fly my magic has restored my body to a condition that I can fight in for a time. What help do you need and were are your men going?"

"We are going to rear end that group of goblins, we could use some air support."

"If that is what you need that is what I will do."

"Thank you Malek your help is most appreciated."

"It will be an honor to help such a noble man who cares so much for his men and would risk his own life to save them."

"That is over doing the compliments Malek I don't deserve them."

"Denuran why do you deny the fact that you are one of the greatest leaders in history."

"Malek I will argue with you no longer this attack must happen and quickly or we will fail."

"Right sorry," Malekdros took off and soared to the back of the goblin company and loosed a searing blast of flame at the goblins setting half of them on fire and killing most of those in the blast. At the moment after the flames hit Denuran and his soldiers charged from the safety of the forest and struck at the horribly wounded goblin attack force wiping them out. As the battle raged on in at the gates of the city Malekdros landed and said, "Denuran we need to get to the gates faster than your men can run, get in the saddle on my back I will fly you to the gate your men can follow on foot while we give them air cover from the dragons and ice." But at that exact moment a flaming ball of fire and snow-white flesh fell to the ground with a crash and the dragon riders roared with cheers as they realized what just happened. "Ice is dead I don't believe it," said Denuran, "I thought it was impossible to kill the great white storm."

"Apparently not, Ice is dead but the battle is not yet won."

"Right then lets go corporal Jarnek you are the ranking officer on the ground, I will be covering you from the air riding Malekdros. Engage any enemy that you make contact with on your way to the wall, if they are not in your way then go strait to the gates and meet up with Johns company as swiftly as you can."

"Yes sir, and good hunting."

"Oh I will there are many a Draconian I wish to destroy." Denuran mounted Malekdros and they took off flying low over the ground at an altitude of 70 feet, when at that very moment one of the dragons that were assaulting the gate flew right at them releasing a jet of red-hot flame. The fire passed by right were Malek had been seconds before then they engaged the dragon in aerial combat flying 300 feet above the ground. Bodies twisted to dodge fire and talon, fire lit up the sky with flash's of thunder and magic, talons flashed and jaws snapped there was blood covering the ground below as they raged on and on biting and thrashing and blasting flame. When the dragons stopped the flight of death Denuran looked up at the sky and the ground below him, the adrenaline still pumping in his brain he saw that his men were about to reach the gates to the city leaving the ground behind them littered with the bodies of goblins and the explosion craters and burns in the ground from dead Draconians.

Denuran flew over the city gate and into another Aerial firefight with a ruthless Black dragon. As the battle raged in the air John brought his forces out to attack the remaining forces on the ground, as he left the gateway he saw the carnage that was caused by the dragon armies. There were bodies on the ground everywhere some missing legs or arms and some missing half of their bodies do to explosion and acid burns. All of a sudden a Draconian came out of the hole that was made by an explosion earlier on, it ran at John sword out in front of its body. John unsheathed his short sword and long sword hit the Draconian in the chest with the hilt of his short sword cut its hand off and kicked it back into the hole where in melted in a puddle of hissing acid.

John tuned and saw 20 Baz running at him, "archers shoot him down," he yelled pointing at the lead Baz. The archers loosed and the Baz exploded in a ball of fire and flesh destroying the others accept for 2. John rushed at the Baz stabbed one in the throat slashed the other on the back as the first exploded and then decapitated it using his swords as scissors. Before he could jump away from the explosion he was attacked by 4 goblins, he killed one with a flash of steal and a kick to the chest, the next was a stab in the lower stomach and the last two he trampled. But in the process the Baz he had killed exploded blowing him ten feet in the air. At this his men charged and slew every Draconian, Goblin, and shadow creature around John so they could protect him. Half of them were either killed or injured but would not let up the attack, all of a sudden Denuran's ground forces came rushing in behind what was left of the dragon armies strike force and slew them all.

In the air Denuran and Malekdros were engaged with the last of the four dragons. Which had survived bye sneaking up behind all the dragon riders and killing them with his deadly breath. Denuran slew him using the Dragonlance still mounted on Malek's saddle, the silver weapon pierced the dragons thick hide and ran through its leg, when Denuran removed it as Malek flew backward, the dragon fell and Malek ripped at its wings and joints so it could not again take flight. The dragon died when it hit the ground with the force of a stone hitting a valley floor during an avalanche.

All the men cheered as the dragon died knowing that the battle was over and they had won. But at that very moment what was left of the dragon armies ran out of the forest, "Denuran I can't stay in the air long enough to get to that group I must land."

"Okay, you rest I'll battle on foot."

"Right, I'll land and let you off and make my shelter." Malek landed on the field and let Denuran off were Corporal Jarnek was with his men.

"Jarnek you did a good job but now we need to help the city guard, what's left of it anyway, we need to get to john before the Draconians do."

"Of course sir. All right men we have more work to do, grab your weapons and lets move out we must get to the titan as fast as humanly possible." Denuran's force moved out and ran towards the main force in front of the gate when they arrived the battle had started and they joined the fray. The battle took a turn for the worst and men were dieing left and right but at the point when Denuran thought they would loose, every Draconian in a twelve foot radius of him was shot down at the same time. He looked around and saw Telinac on the wall with a company of thirty elves all with bows drawn and arrows flying at will. Goblins with slings were shooting at the archers but their bullets were doing minimal damage to the smooth keen sighted elves.

"Denuran were are you!" John screamed.

"I am here John how did you fare?"

"I was hit by and exploding Baz but my men Stood guard and I was able to rest for a bit, you?"

"I took some minor burns and a few bruises but nothing more then a flesh wound or two did you know Telinac had archers with him?"

"No they must have made camp outside the city were we could not see. They are a great help though." The battle raged for only minutes more and when the last Draconian company broke and fled the battle ended and the men returned to the city.

"John why have you not gone to the medical tent?" Denuran asked.

"Because Denuran my men's needs and wounds come before my own and I am not severely injured."

"However you look like a dragon ran over you when you were sleeping John."

"That may be true but, I could say the same for you what have you been up to? You haven't been flying again have you?"

"Well now that you mention that John, do you remember the dragon that I meet when I was a kid, the one that was injured in the woods?"

"Yes but what does that have to…" all of a sudden comprehension dawned on John, "…no you haven't been that far south of the city why would he be here?"

"Well John he was at Palanthas with you but you never knew I meet him again tonight when he crashed from injury."

"But were has he gone, he couldn't have gone that far if he was that badly hurt?"

"Hello John," said Malekdros sticking his head inside the tent, "nice to finally meet you."

"Holy shit," John screamed falling off his chair, "How the hell!"

"I brought him back to camp to rest he wish's to stay with us and help fight," Denuran said.

"Okay but were is he going to sleep and how will we feed him?"

"Don't worry about that John I have already made myself a shelter and I can hunt in the forest if need be."

"Well then I guess that takes care of that but what happened to his rider?"

"He was killed in the attack, when Malek hit the ground we saw him and his rider was all metal and flesh burned together, and Malek here was burned very badly."

"I believed that Denuran was worthy of being my new rider when he honored my old by burying him in the heat of battle. He showed that even when a man has put himself at risk by fighting he can still be caring enough to honor a fellow soldier at risk of his own life."

"Well then I guess we will need to get you something a little more flexible then steal armor to wear Denuran, you need to have a wide range of motion to wield the Dragonlance."

"John I don't know what you mean?" Denuran replied.

"Oh Don't you, do you remember when I stated that we would need to make a force more powerful then the city watch and that force would need to comprise of the elite soldiers?"

"Yes but what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to lead it Denuran you're already qualified to be a commander and a knight. What do you wish to name your new miniature army?"

"The Shadow Slayers…" he sat thinking to himself, "…Yes the Shadow Slayers is as good a name as any."

Sorry for taking so long with this I wanted to get too much into one chapter. No matter if you like it or not please write a review I would love to hear from you all oh and I do make references and answer questions in future chapters so if you have any put them in the review and I'll acknowledge it.


End file.
